


The Secret Ultimate

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya is too proper, First Time, M/M, Makoto has a secret skill, Sex related skill, bi boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Makoto has another Ultimate title, besides being The Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Hope, only its one nobody knows about. Only somehow Byakuya has found out, and challenged Makoto to prove that he is indeed the ultimate.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	The Secret Ultimate

When Makoto saw the slip of paper on the floor just inside his room, his heart skipped a beat.

Was he being lured out to be killed?

Was it a conspiracy to frame him for murder?

Or was it because of his other Ultimate title; the unofficial one that the school would never acknowledge, that he was only ever called in secret and online?

With trembling hands and sweaty palm, he picked the folded slip of paper up, handling it as carefully as a bomb.

_ “Come to my room at midnight, and tell no one about this note. ~Byakuya.” _

“Byakuya? Okay it’s a trap. Definitely a trap. There is no way I am going to meet him in his room at mid… wait, his room?” Makoto frowned at the paper.

Byakuya was far too cunning to do anything as obvious as killing someone in his own dorm room, and the chances of him convincing anyone he’d switched rooms with anyone were less than zero. So maybe it was in regards to his secret title after all.

But at the same time, why would Byakuya want him to visit his room for any reason? If he was lonely, he could easily get any of the girls to visit him, he wouldn’t need to resort to luring a guy, would he?

All through dinner, the thoughts swirled in his head, haunting him, and he knew that he had to get to the bottom of the mystery. He had to visit Byakuya at midnight and find out what he wanted. If it was a setup, or because of his second Ultimate status.

From the moment he got back to his room after the ten pm announcement, he kept watching the clock, willing it to be midnight so he could unravel the mystery gnawing at his sanity.

Finally, at long last, the clock struck midnight, and he slipped through his door, and down the hall to Byakuya’s room.

For the first time he stopped to wonder if the note had even been left by Byakuya; what if the whole thing was a joke and he would just be waking the heir up? But he was here, he had to go through with it. He had to know.

So he rang the bell, his heart in his throat.

He needed not have worried, however, as the door was opened within seconds. “You’re late.”

“Sorry.” He gasped as his wrist was grabbed, and he was hauled bodily inside the room, the lock being snapped into place loud in the sudden silence.

So uh…” He finally got a proper look at Byakuya, and he gasped; the heir was wearing nothing but black briefs that hugged his frame tightly. Swallowing, he forced himself to meet Byakuya’s eyes. “Is this about the rumors?”

“Indeed.”

Makoto relaxed; this he could handle, though he did not trust Byakuya, not entirely.

“I’ll satisfy your curiosity, but first swear on your family name that you will not try to frame me for murder, or kill me while I am in this room.” Makoto discretely crossed his fingers as he prayed that this request would not set Byakuya off.

“That is fair. I swear on my family name that you are safe inside my room. Including from being framed.”

“Okay, so you heard the rumors?”

“That you’re the Ultimate Fellatio Artist?”

“Yeah.” Makoto should have expected Byakuya to be far too prim to ever say Ultimate Cocksucker, but he still managed to blush. “But why me? Wouldn’t a girl be preferable?”

“I enjoy the company of men.”

“What?”

“Now, are these rumors only talk or is there some substance to them?” Byakuya stepped closer, herding Makoto back towards the bed.

“They’re not talk. Not even close.” He watched Byakuya settle comfortably onto the bed, then slid between his spread knees, pulling down the front of his briefs without hesitation.

“Do it!” Byakuya barely had time to close his mouth after issuing the command before Makoto’s mouth had closed over his length.

Byakuya had only a moment in which to be surprised that Makoto had actually risen to the challenge, then he was exploring Byakuya by licking, sucking, and even gently biting, his mind subconsciously filling it all away and calculating what he liked best.

“Heh, knew it. You have no idea what you’re do-ING! AH!” All of a sudden, Makoto switched gears, using his newfound knowledge to hit all of Byakuya’s weak points in rapid succession, making the blond cream in less than a minute.

“Believe me now?” Makoto smirked as he licked Byakuya clean.

“What was that?!” Panting heavily, Byakuya stared down at him in shock as Makoto took him back into his mouth, moving slowly but no less skillfully this time.

“Hmm…” He hummed, vibrating his throat around Byakuya and temporarily shutting him up as his head fell back against the pillow. 

“Oh…” A hand threaded through his hair, holding him still without forcing his movements as Makoto let go of Byakuya with his hands, moving them south to push down his pants, freeing his own cock, and his ass. With one hand he stroked himself, with the other he played with his ass, his rhythm on Byakuya’s cock never faltering.

Byakuya came a second time, his seed flowing down Makoto’s throat in thick waves as he swallowed, licking the tip clean as he pulled back. “Satisfied?”

  
Instead of a reply, he was hauled up the bed and kissed hard. “B-Byakuya…?”

“I told you, I enjoy the company of men.”

It clicked in Makoto’s head that it was a polite way of saying he was sexually attracted to men, and he flushed. “Oh…”

“Unless I am mistaken, you do as well.”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked at him. “Because I suck cock?”

“No; because you were playing with your anus.” Byakuya kissed him again. “Do you want to?”

Makoto nodded slowly; he loved having a cock in his ass, but rarely did he find a partner gay enough to allow him to do more than suck. “Are you sure? What about your public image?”

“I’ve taken men into my bed before and my family does not care who I bed in private. I only need to watch my behavior in the public eye.”

“Do you have any lube?”

Byakuya got up on legs that shook slightly, and went into his bathroom, coming back with a container of Vaseline jelly. “This is as close to lubricant as the warehouse comes.”

Makoto nodded as he braced himself against the headboard, his legs spread and his hips raised.

“Does your family know how promiscuous you are with men?”

“No, of course not, and they never will since I also date girls.”

“So you like both sexes then?” Byakuya scooped up some of the jelly, coating his fingers evenly.

“Yeah. Do you?”

“I prefer men, but I do enjoy female company as well, yes.” Without any warning, he pushed his pointer finger into Makoto.

“AH!”

“You’re too soft for just fingers; are you not a virgin?”

“I’m a virgin with girls, but anally? No, I haven’t been an anal virgin for a year now.”

  
  
“Good.” And the second finger slipped into him unceremoniously, but Makoto was ready. Byakuya was big, but not the largest he had ever taken. No, that belonged to the cute substitute teacher who had deflowered him in his last year of middle school.

“Have you ever bottomed?” Two more fingers slid into him in rapid succession, accompanied by burning pain that faded quickly.

“Once, with a young servant I was almost close enough to to call a friend. Not since; I prefer being in control.”

“Of course.” Makoto gasped as the fingers were removed, and something much larger rubbed over his entrance.

“Are you mocking me?”

“No, I’m not. It makes perfect sense for you to want to be in control, even in bed. Actually, I can see relinquishing control as being scary for you.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” But Byakuya’s tone hinted that Makoto was right.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter since I’m a bottom.”

“Indeed.” And just like that, Byakuya was inside him, filling Makoto in a way he longed for, but as a man could only experience in private.

All talk ceased as Byakuya gripped Makoto’s hips hard, setting a rough pace at complete odds with his usual holier-than-thou attitude; not that Makoto was complaining.

Rocking back against Byakuya, Makoto easily kept pace with the blond, taking everything he could dish out. Not even whining when a hickey was left on the back of his neck, just below where the collar of his shirt sits.

Sensitive as he was, Makoto came twice before Byakuya pulled out, pumping himself twice and coating Makoto in his seed.

“That was nice.” He stood up.

“Where are you going?” Byakuya returned from the bathroom with a towel, using it to wipe Makoto down since the water was shut off and showering was not an option.

“Back to my room.” He frowned; this was not what he expected from Byakuya post-sex.

“Stay.” Byakuya’s cheeks pinked slightly as he led Makoto back to the bed.

“Okay.” He lay down, smiling as he felt Byakuya’s large body spoon around his; he would have to sneak out before the alarm if he wanted to avoid being caught, but for the moment he was happy to just enjoy Byakuya’s warmth as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
